Vérité
by jaysher
Summary: Vlad ne sort plus de sa demeure depuis plusieurs jours. La cause ? Une jolie note salée reçu de la part d'un architecte qui s'est autorisé à refaire sa maison de fond en comble pendant son voyage à travers le monde. Se sentant coincé, l'homme ne sait quoi faire et n'ayant aucun travail, ses craintes sont d'autant intensifiées. Néanmoins, Garet vient lui rendre visite pour comprendr
Vérité.

Alors que je suis assis sur l'une des chaises reposant autour de ma table, les pensées se bousculent déjà dans mon esprit. Il faut croire que j'ai décidé de me la jouer grand original aujourd'hui mais depuis quelques temps, je sors très peu de chez moi. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis actuellement dans une situation inconfortable et que je n'ose pas demander de l'aide. Je pourrais me tourner vers mes meilleurs amis pour savoir s'ils pourraient me prêter main-forte mais j'ai tellement peur que le regard qu'ils portent sur ma personne change du tout au tout.

Je sais qu'il est stupide de songer de cette façon mais ayant continué de grandir sans la moindre famille autour de moi, il m'est difficile d'essayer d'agir autrement. Lorsque j'ai un souci de taille, je préfère conserver cette histoire sous silence et sourire dès que je croise une personne un peu trop soucieuse. Alors que mes yeux continuent de balayer la feuille qui se tient sous ces derniers, le chiffre indiqué en bas de page me donne envie de chialer. Comment pourrais-je rembourser une telle somme alors que je n'ai aucun travail en ce moment ? Cette personne souhaite ma mort ou quoi ?

D'ailleurs, comment les habitants du village ont-ils pu laisser faire une chose pareille pendant mon absence ? Même si ma maison était dans un triste état à cause des nombreuses années d'inoccupation dont je suis seul responsable, j'aurais aimé qu'on n'y touche pas. Ses réparations me concernaient uniquement et même si les villageois ont crû bien faire, je suis dorénavant dans une belle merde. Tandis qu'une première goutte d'eau salée s'échappe de l'un de mes yeux et tombe sur la partie inférieure de la feuille, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Ne voulant pas être vu dans un tel état, je passe le revers de mon bras droit sur mon visage afin d'essuyer mes larmes.

Ensuite, je me lève de ma chaise et me dirige vers l'issue dont je m'empresse d'ouvrir. Aussitôt, je me retrouve nez à nez avec un homme que je connais très bien puisqu'il s'agit de Garet, mon meilleur ami. Alors que je libère le passage pour lui permettre d'entrer, je m'interroge sur les conneries que je pourrais lui sortir si jamais il remarque ma baisse de moral. Quand l'issue est fermée, je m'avance dans la pièce et la traverse jusqu'à atteindre mon poêle à bois.

« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Non. Tu veux boire une infusion ?

\- Cela ne serait pas de refus, surtout avec le froid qu'il fait dehors.

\- Ne m'en parle pas. »

A ce moment, mon regard se pose sur la petite casserole qui se tient dans l'un des coins du poêle. Très vite, je risque un œil à l'intérieur et je suis rassuré de voir que de l'eau s'y trouve toujours. Ne voulant pas faire mon invité davantage, je risque le fond métallique de la casserole sur une partie plus chaud du poêle et quelques secondes plus tard, je me tourne vers Garet. Celui-ci se tient pas très loin de la table et ne cesse de me fixer.

« Oui ?

\- Tu as pleuré ?

\- Non. »

Suite à cette réponse, le guerrier attrape la feuille que j'avais oublié de cacher et pose l'extrémité de son index près du petit cercle mouillé causé par ma larme de tout à l'heure. Coincé, je ne peux lui dissimuler la vérité plus longtemps et c'est là que je décide de faire marche arrière au sujet de mon histoire.

« Oui et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Je me dis que j'ai bien fait de venir te voir alors que monsieur ne sort plus de chez lui depuis combien de temps déjà ? Une semaine ? Dix jours ?

\- Si je sors !

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi me prépares-tu une infusion ?

\- Parce que tu as dit qu'il faisait froid dehors ?

\- Je vois. »

Garet fait apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres dont je ne comprends pas véritablement la signification. Après avoir déposé la feuille sur la table, l'homme marche en direction de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre comme pour me montrer quelque chose. Rapidement, un rayon du soleil modifie la couleur de mon plancher et là encore, je m'aperçois que je suis fait avoir par mes propres mensonges.

« Depuis quand tu me mens de la sorte ? »

Depuis que j'ai reçu cette note il y a de cela douze jours pour être précis. Au tout début, je sortais uniquement le matin pour faire le tour des nombreuses maisons qui se trouvent dans notre village. Lorsque je le faisais, c'était pour quémander un peu de travail mais personne n'a répondu favorablement à mes besoins. Du coup, je me suis vite démoralisé et au bout d'une semaine, j'ai décidé de ne plus sortir de chez moi. Cela changerait quoi d'ailleurs ?

Alors que je me tourne pour me concentrer sur la casserole dont le contenu commence à bouillir, Garet referme la porte et je l'entends qui marche derrière mon dos. Au bout d'un certain moment, je ne perçois plus rien et je ne tarde pas à m'interroger. Voulant savoir ce qui se passe, je me retourne et remarque que mon meilleur ami se tient à quelques centimètres de mon être.

« J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé ces derniers jours pour que tu viennes à me mentir ?

\- Non et puis je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre me semble-t-il, si ?

\- Je ne te demande pas de te justifier, je veux juste savoir pourquoi on s'est autant éloigné l'un de l'autre. On ne fait plus rien ensemble et cela me fait chier car j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux plus qu'on s'adresse la parole.

\- Ne crois pas ça s'il te plaît.

\- Dans ce cas, en quoi devrais-je croire ? C'est la première fois que tu t'amuses à faire l'hypocrite et cela ne te ressemble pas d'agir ainsi. »

Je n'aime pas être traité d'hypocrite et le simple fait que ce mot m'est chatouillé les oreilles provoque déjà une sacrée réaction de ma part. En effet, voilà que de la chaleur envahit mon visage alors que ma main droite attrape mon camarade par le col de sa veste. Aussitôt, je l'attire violemment contre moi et là, je me montre menaçant.

« J'ignore si c'est ce que tu penses de moi mais si c'est le cas, tu vas devoir changer l'image que tu te fais de moi, mon petit bonhomme.

\- Et c'est pourtant ce que tu es puisque tu n'es pas capable de me dire ce qui cause ton chagrin. Tu crois que tu n'es qu'un simple ami à mes yeux alors que tous les jours, je meurs d'envie d'être à tes côtés pour te soutenir.

\- Sans savoir si moi, je suis d'accord. »

Suite à cette conversation, j'arrive à me calmer et ma poigne libère le col de mon compagnon. Tandis que ce dernier recule pour se mettre hors de danger d'une autre colère de ma part, je décide de me montrer honnête avec lui à mon tour.

« La raison de mon isolement se trouvait dans ta main il y a de cela plusieurs minutes. »

Comprenant de suite de quoi je suis en train de lui parler, Garet me quitte pour retourner auprès de la table. Là, l'homme s'empare de la feuille qu'il tenait auparavant et prend le temps de la parcourir pour savoir de quoi il s'agit exactement.

« C'est la note des réparations de ta maison ?

\- Oui alors que je n'avais rien demandé à personne. A cause des habitants de ce village qui se sont mêlés de ce qui ne les regarde pas, je me retrouve dans la merde et jusqu'au cou.

\- C'est bizarre car il m'avait semblé que cette note appartenait à de l'histoire ancienne depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? »

Au courant de quoi ? S'il y a encore une histoire qui se cache derrière cette facture, je me dois de la connaître pour y faire face. De plus, il me semble que je suis le premier concerné puisque tous les problèmes que je rencontre depuis quelques jours tournent autour des réparations de ma demeure. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait à mon retour de voyage, je ne serais jamais revenu dans ce village. Je me serais arrêté dans celui d'avant ou mieux encore, dans celui qui se trouvait le plus loin d'ici.

« Normalement, la somme exigée par cet artisan a été réglé bien avant ton retour et du coup, tu n'as rien à payer.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- On peut poser la question directement à un villageois si tu doutes de moi. »

Me rendant compte de ma bêtise, je lui présente mes excuses les plus sincères et je souhaite qu'il soit assez fort pour me pardonner. Visiblement, c'est le cas puisqu'il reprend la conversation là où il l'avait arrêté.

« De toute manière, si cet homme devait se pointer par ici pour te solliciter pour un paiement quelconque, viens me chercher et je me ferais un plaisir de lui parler du pays. S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est qu'on fasse du mal à ceux que j'aime. »

A ceux qu'il aime ? Cela veut dire que je fais partie de ces individus auxquels il tient ? Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter autant d'attention de sa part ? Je pensais qu'on était simplement de grands amis et rien de plus.

Remarque, on peut très bien aimer quelqu'un tout en explorant ce type de relation et puis de toute façon, moi aussi je l'aime bien car il est toujours sympa avec moi, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde au sein de ce petit village. Ne disant plus rien, mon camarade se montre inquiet et cherche à savoir à quoi je pense.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. C'est juste que les derniers mots que tu as prononcés m'ont beaucoup touché. »

A cet instant, Garet s'éloigne du mobilier sur lequel repose à nouveau le fameux document et le voilà qui se place face à moi. Ensuite, il reste immobile et rapidement, c'est à mon tour de m'inquiéter. En effet, mon ami de longue date ne prononce aucun mot, ne fait aucun geste et je commence à m'interroger sur le fait d'avoir dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Soudain, mon meilleur ami lève sa main droite à hauteur de mon visage et commence doucement à me caresser une joue. Bien sûr, n'étant pas très habitué à ce genre de contact, j'attrape son membre flatteur et le pose soigneusement le long de son corps.

Si j'avais été à sa place et si j'avais également un pote dans la galère, je pense que j'aurais agi de la même façon. Tout d'abord, cela m'aurait fait chier d'être dans l'ignorance alors qu'on est censé tout se dire. Toutefois, je reconnais bien volontiers que tout le monde possède un petit jardin secret mais si les rôles avaient été inversé, il se serait pris une sacrée soufflée. De plus, savoir s'il aurait apprécié ce comportement de ma part est le cadet de mes soucis car lorsque j'aime une personne, je ne sais agir autrement.

« Quand je dis que je t'aime, c'est sincère.

\- J'imagine mais sache que je t'aime également. »

Suite à ce que je viens de lâcher, Garet ouvre les yeux en grand tandis qu'une expression interrogative se dessine peu à peu sur son joli visage. Pour l'heure, j'ignore encore si je l'aime autant que lui le ressent mais il est vrai que si je devais le perdre pour une quelconque raison, je pense que je deviendrais fou.

« Tu vas sûrement me trouver bizarre mais je suis en train de m'imaginer à ta place, dis-je.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben disons que si moi aussi j'avais un ami auquel je tiens et qui me fais des cachotteries, je me poserais forcément des questions sur notre relation. »

Là, mon invité sourit. Alors que le silence s'impose de lui-même entre nous, je me questionne au sujet de l'amour que je pourrais ressentir pour un tel ami. Me connaissant, l'affection que je lui porterais ne serait qu'amicale voir fraternelle car il arrive parfois qu'on considère nos camarades comme de véritables membres de notre famille. Je dis cela car j'ai perdu gros il y a de cela quelques années et si Garet n'avait pas été là pour moi dans les moments les plus durs, j'ignore où je serais à l'heure actuelle. Je lui dois beaucoup et je le reconnais facilement mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il s'immisce dans ma vie privée à chaque fois qu'il le juge nécessaire. De temps en temps, j'aimerais me débrouiller seul afin de prouver ma valeur.

Je ne suis plus un enfant depuis longtemps et j'ai su grandir lors de ce voyage que nous avons fait, lorsque nous avons décidé de libérer notre monde de la menace qui pesait sur lui. Maintenant que tout est redevenu calme, le retour à une vie normale paraissait être la solution la plus adéquate au sujet de mon existence. Certes, vivre seul dans cette demeure qui regorge d'autant de souvenirs douloureux est parfois pénible mais je dois m'y faire simplement parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu abandonner cette maison afin de m'en bâtir une autre mais j'y reste attachée et la zapper comme ça du jour au lendemain, très peu pour moi. Ce n'est pas ce que mes parents auraient voulu et je me dois de respecter leur mémoire même si je savais très peu de choses à ce sujet.

Cette crainte de tout perdre à cause des villageois fut tellement forte que sur le coup, j'étais à deux doigts de craquer complètement. C'est aussi peut-être pour cette raison que Garet s'est autorisé une visite chez moi ce matin. Il devait vraiment s'inquiéter en ce qui me concerne et puis m'empêcher de vivre comme je l'ai fait depuis quelques jours n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes.

« Merci beaucoup Garet, exprimai-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour être toujours à mes côtés dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Tu es toujours là à me soutenir, à m'épauler et moi au retour, je ne fais rien.

\- Et puis je ne te demande rien. Si je le fais, c'est parce que je le désire et si j'agis de la sorte, ce n'est pas pour recevoir un cadeau au retour.

\- Pourtant, tu es en droit de me solliciter autant que tu veux.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non. »

Et je suis sincère dans mes paroles. Maintenant, libre à lui d'en disposer comme il le souhaite et j'espère franchement qu'il me donnera une occasion de lui retourner cette aide précieuse. Alors que j'attends un mot de sa part, mes oreilles perçoivent un bruit des plus étranges. Curieux, je me tourne pour chercher d'où provient cette sonorité lorsque je me souviens de la casserole qui est restée sur le feu le temps de notre conversation. Très vite, je l'attrape par la queue et je me dirige vers un petit placard se trouvant sous l'évier de la grande pièce.

Dès que ses portes sont ouvertes, je m'empare de l'une des tasses vides qui reposait à l'intérieur et peu de temps après, un sachet d'infusion repose à l'intérieur. Une fois que le néant du récipient est comblé par le liquide chaud, une légère brume s'en échappe. Comme la boisson est prête, je retourne auprès de mon ami afin de lui tendre l'ensemble.

« Tiens !

\- Merci. »

Cela me ressemble guère de laisser quelque chose sur le poêle mais j'avais l'esprit tellement ailleurs qu'il était normal que j'en oublie certains éléments. Alors que Garet souffle sur le liquide brûlant, ce dernier en profite pour me poser une question.

« Tu m'aimes à quel point ?

\- Comme un membre de ma famille.

\- Seulement ? »

Ben oui, tu veux que je t'aime comment sinon ? Peut-être que les sentiments que tu portes à mon égard sont plus fort que les miens et si c'est le cas, je m'excuse de ne pouvoir en ressentir avec une intensité quasi identique.

« Parce que tu m'aimes autrement ? Continuais-je.

\- Ouais et j'ai peut-être tort de t'aimer de cette façon. Tu sais, lorsque nous avons traversé le monde afin de le libérer, j'ai eu le temps de t'observer à loisir et je me suis rendu compte que tu étais très séduisant. De plus, tu as le cœur sur la main et tu possèdes des qualités qui ne me laissent pas indifférent. »

Ce qu'il me révèle me plaît beaucoup mais j'ignore si l'amour que je lui porte peut se modifier pour devenir l'égal du sien. Garet est un homme très séduisant et je le reconnais facilement. Néanmoins, je n'ai aucune expérience dans le domaine amoureux et je ne sais pas si je serais capable de l'aimer comme lui le fait à mon égard. Que dois-je faire ? Si j'avais été à sa place et si je possédais autant de courage pour avouer ce que je ressens, j'aurais peur d'un éventuel refus.

J'imagine que cela doit être pareil pour lui et pour le vérifier, je pose mes mains sur ses mains entourant la tasse. Ces dernières ne tremblent pas et je reste admiratif de sa volonté. Peut-être se dit-il qu'il n'a rien à perdre.

« Cela te dirait de rester dormir à la maison ce soir ? Proposais-je.

\- Pourquoi pas mais on ne ferait que dormir ?

\- Oui… Enfin, je ne sais pas encore. En tout cas, je veux bien te laisser une chose pour voir si ce type de relation pourrait me convenir mais je tiens à revenir sur un sujet.

\- Lequel ?

\- A propos de ce mec qui me réclame des sous. Tu es sûr que je ne risque rien sur le plan des lois ?

\- Tout à fait mais s'il te plaît, fais-moi une promesse.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ne me mens plus, surtout lorsque je me fais du souci pour toi. »


End file.
